


Alive

by girl_next_door_writes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22771291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: The world is grey and predictable but, on occasion, someone explodes into your day whose colours are so vivid you can’t help but notice them.
Kudos: 3





	Alive

You stumbled through your days on autopilot, every day the same. You woke up, took a shower, grabbed some breakfast and headed to work. Every day plodding the same path, hitting the sidewalk, negotiating the commuter crowds no matter the weather, head down and merely moving from one place to the next. The people around you living the same zombie-like existence as if all trapped in some bastardized form of Groundhog Day. Sleepwalking through your life, nothing changing, nothing getting better but nothing getting worse either. The routine was familiar, was safe, and there was never the need to shake yourself awake.

The sky was the usual shade of grey, framed by the various grey buildings which all housed grey-suited men and women, grey-faced from the lack of natural sunlight and turning prematurely grey from the stress of their mundane, meaningless lives. Your head was down as you hurried through the people littering your path when suddenly a force knocked your shoulder, sending you stumbling into someone walking in the opposite direction. Your arms flailed as you felt the cruelty of gravity grip you, only for the pavement to be denied another victim as strong arms pulled you up, up from the inevitability of pain, up from the pull of the earth, up from the predictability of your life. 

As the souls of your feet connected with the ground, you looked up into a pair of impossibly golden eyes, twinkling with amusement. “Easy there, sugar. It’s lucky you fell for me, some other guy might not have been smart enough to catch you.” His eyes crinkled at the corners as he laughed at his own joke as if that was a normal and socially acceptable thing to do. His brows furrowed for a moment as he looked back at you, and you realized you were still holding onto his biceps even though you had no need of his assistance to stand. 

There were so many things you wanted to say. It was like a switch had flipped and vivid colours radiated from him, lighting up the dull landscape of your life. The greys now nothing more than a background to the rich golds, deep greens, soft pinks that bombarded your senses. He winked at you and it was as if your entire being imploded only to be rebuilt in the fraction of a second it took for him to let go of you and disappear into the crowd. 

Your eyes searched for him, he should have been easy to find, such brightness in a sea of dull shades, but it was almost as if you had dreamed him. The only reason you know he wasn’t a figment of your imagination was because your imagination could never have been so creative. The colours of the world were blinding, a smile now pulling at your lips and a spring in your step. The short walk to your place of work was spent with your head up, smiling at strangers, enjoying the sunlight on your face, the glints of colours that sparkled from reflective surfaces. 

And so that was how you now began each day, the memory of your mystery man hitting you hardest when your journey took you to the spot of that first and only meeting. Each day you looked for him. Each day you felt a little more disappointed. Each day soon began to blend into the next and the colours, over time, began to fade from your life once more, overwhelmed by the shades of grey as the memory of those golden eyes began to turn from memory into fantasy. 

Then, on one not particularly remarkable day, you felt someone fall into step beside you and curiosity caused you to look up from the pavement, your heart dancing as a smile as familiar as your own greeted you. “Hi, sugar. Was hoping to bump into you again. I was planning on doing it sooner but I kinda had this whole ‘faking my own death’ thing going on, you know how it is.” He was so nonchalant, as if that was a daily issue for most people. 

“Oh yeah, I can see how that would take up quite a lot of time.” You nodded, with a look of confused amusement. 

“So, where are we going?” He asked, glancing around as you continued on your path to work.

“Well, some of us have a job, bills to pay, all that.” You shrugged, not taking your eyes off him just in case he disappeared on you again.

“Nah, we’re not doing that. Not today. Me and you, we’re going somewhere with sun and sand and sangria.” He held out his hand for you as if it were all agreed and you paused in your step, looking at him incredulously. Tilting his head a little, he gave you a genuine smile, soft and hopeful as he held his hand out to you again. “Do you trust me?”

“Are you quoting Aladdin at me right now?” Raising your eyebrows, you had gone for stern but you couldn’t hide the twinkle in your eye.

“Is it working?” he asked coyly, the hint of a smirk playing on his lips.

“Maybe.” You conceded.

“In that case- I can show you the world, shining, shimmering splendid, tell me, when did you last let your heart decide?” He began to serenade you and the sheer joy of the moment had you laughing, totally uninhibited.

“Okay then Al, I suppose I’m ready for a big adventure.” You grinned as you took his hand.

“It’s Gabe, actually, and I knew as soon as I saw you that you would be a very good adventurer.” He pulled you close and it was as if, in that moment, you truly knew what it meant to be alive.


End file.
